Carriers of various types and designs have long been used to package beverage containers. Both bottles and cans have been packaged in wrap-around carriers, which are formed by folding a carton blank around an aligned group of containers and mechanically fastening the ends of the blank together. Such a carrier normally does not have end panels, or at least not full end panels, and does not fully enclose its contents. Another design is the sleeve-type carrier which is formed by folding and gluing a blank to form an open-ended sleeve, loading the containers into the sleeve and then closing and securing the end panels. Except for handle openings and heel cutouts through which the bottom portions of the containers extend to assist in holding them in place, containers packaged in this manner are essentially fully enclosed.
Currently there is greater emphasis in the beer industry in marketing unpasteurized beer, which must be maintained unexposed to light in order for the product to remain aseptic. Beer of this type is conventionally sold in bottles, which are darkened to prevent spoilage of the contents. Dark bottles are not enough, however, to ensure the quality of the product. It is also required that the carrier block the entry of light into the package. Although the sleeve-type carrier is capable of providing this function it is not perceived within the industry as a carrier suitable for packaging a premium product.
The basket-style carrier, which has a separate cell for each bottle and a center partition containing a handle opening, has long been associated with the packaging of premium products. It has excellent strength, can easily be lifted and carried and protects the bottles against contact with adjacent bottles in the carrier. Its normally open design does not, however, suit it to carrying bottles of unpasteurized beer since there is no protection against light. Although attempts have been made in the past to provide enclosed basket-style carriers, prior art designs have not been satisfactory for a number of reasons. Some have been too expensive due to excessive material requirements, some too unwieldy to carry due to poor handle design, and some have top panel designs which are either difficult for the consumer to open or do not consistently remain closed during normal lifting and handling.
In view of the need for an improved basket-style carrier capable of fully enclosing its contents, it is an object of the invention to provide such a carrier which overcomes the drawbacks of prior art carriers.